iShock America missing moment
by DorkyBlonde
Summary: In their stay in a small New York Hotel apartment, something had to happen between them? Part of Come Closer: Sam and Freddie's missing moments


**Missing moment from iShock America**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"I am going to take a bath. You know, letting the world see me like _that _makes me feel sad." Gibby hung his head low and took a small stool inside.

The Shays went out to find a pharmacy that could help medicate Carly's um, excessive reflex gag.

This left Sam and I, alone, in a hotel room, together.

Of all things New York could offer us, well besides loose street pants that fall off; their hotel beds aren't exactly very big.

The room we had had only two beds. Two.

That meant that Spencer and Carly shared one and with Gibby's strong insistence that he wanted to sleep on his new sleeping bag; that meant that Sam and I shared a bed.

You had no idea how awkward it was to realize this sleeping decision. I mean I have shared a bed with Sam loads of time- when we were together, but this just screamed 'I'm almost snuggling with my ex-girlfriend on a small New York Hotel bed'

When Carly and Spencer came back, Carly had taken her medicine and fell into a deep sleep. Spencer was then sitting next to her on the bed, tweaking some odd details onto his Spencer doll.

I sat up on my bed, checking my laptop for twitter and other Jimmy Fallon pants-off news I could find. Boy, did the world know how to talk about a dude's accidental clothes malfunction.

I felt the bed dip slightly on my left, realizing that Sam had pulled the sheets over herself. I reluctantly had to shift to my right just slightly to give her some space; whereas my head and heart was dying to pull her close to me.

Sam was checking her phone and I continued reading more news on my laptop when Gibby finally came out of the bathroom. He was wrapped in nothing but a towel and he held a small rubber duck.

"Dude! Put on some clothes! Who knows if some sick paparazzi could swoop in to our room and take a pic of you and your flapjacks! Again!" Sam threw a small pillow at him.

"Don't mock me Sam, I'm already sad." His voice faltered off before letting out a small snore when his head came into contact with the pillow on the floor.

"Give the guy a break Sam." I said, yawning and placing my laptop away.

"Fine." I had adjusted the covers and she turned herself, facing me.

"Man, New York's got us done some crazy things. And we're the ones who created iCarly" Sam chuckled. Yeah that was definitely true, nothing normal had happened since we had touched down into the Big Apple a day ago.

"We saw turkey sandwich in puke form in a black man's hat"

"Got fined 500 grand for inappropriate showings by the NCC"

"I ate pickle that was salted and roasted." I guess roasted old and vinegar cucumbers taste nice with salt. I should eat more of that- it's surprisingly good.

"I honestly think that it's dill pickle! A pickle is just an old cucumber!" Sam argued back.

I chuckled and my eyes scanned around the room. The only light was from the lamp on my nightstand. The others had gone to sleep already.

I yawned yet again and rested both my hands behind my head.

"I can't believe Jimmy called my mom a pain, she watches his show." I broke the becoming of silence.

Sam looked up at me with her tired eyes, "Your mom isn't that much of a pain! My mom was parading around in her new bikinis that she bought from build-a-bikini. No one should see that of a horror"

"That is horrifying, but Pam isn't that weird! My mom brings about her 'feminine boost' powder and drinks her smoothie with it"

"I beg to differ. My own sweet mother got our neighbor's 8 year old son to make her a sandwich because she was under 'medication'!" Sam rolled her eyes at the strange oddity named Pam Puckett.

"You know, this kind of reminds me when we were video-chatting on whose mom was freakier. I guess we could add this to another list of reason" I smirked at her and she smiled back.

We both laid on our backs and stared at the dim ceiling of ours, both lost in thought.

Suddenly, Sam sat up and she whined. "Benson! You're taking up too much space of the bed, move!" She tried pushing me away. I didn't budge, _yet. _I knew she was getting impatient and tried to go closer to her until she was on the edge of the bed.

"Nah, I like this _big _space I have, why should you have it?" I teased her, almost whispering into her ear. Her back was almost pressed against my chest. Oh how I missed that.

"Benson!" Sam got really irritated. Feisty Sam was not a good sign and I looked at her, she was really tired.

I sighed and gave her back her space. Her back facing me and I stretched over to turn off the lights.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I sat up with this queasy feeling; the world was spinning before me. Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich yesterday.

I sat up and grabbed some water on the counter, my eyes peering through the darkness.

I saw Sam lying against Freddie's chest and her body almost pressed against his side. His arm slung around her waist, pulling her close.

My best friends have such a weird thing going on.

* * *

**Review please! It's been way too long! Love it, Hate it? **


End file.
